


In Private

by Corellias_Dream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Kinks, Love, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corellias_Dream/pseuds/Corellias_Dream
Summary: Wedge discovers that Tycho has an unusual fantasy about him. He wants to help his lover fulfil his fantasy, and give him the gift of his utter trust, however, it's a challenge for someone so self-reliant. One part of him hates to give up control, but the Corellian part is more reckless.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu
Kudos: 2





	In Private

Early morning light filtered through the part-polarized bedroom window in Wedge’s quarters. It was a day off from his Rogue Squadron duties here on Coruscant but he still woke early from habit. He didn’t mind waking early on his day off though, not with Tycho beside him in their bed. The morning light made Tycho’s light brown hair seem fairer and his brilliant blue eyes even brighter. The blue eyes fascinated Wedge, especially now, when they were unfocussed and slightly dreamy.

Wedge rolled towards his lover, sliding his arm across Tycho’s chest. Tycho blinked and looked at him, his aristocratic face softening. Wedge was fascinated to see his cheeks colour slightly.

“What were you daydreaming about ?” he asked.

“You, of course,” Tycho answered, lifting one hand to rest on Wedge’s arm as it lay across his chest.

Tycho had got good at hiding his emotions but Wedge knew him far too well to be easily decieved. He caught the subtle hint of guilt in Tycho’s eyes. He stared thoughfully into his lover’s face and saw the changes as Tycho became more uncomfortable.

“You were thinking about me ?” Wedge queried. “What were you thinking ?”

Tycho’s hand tightened against Wedge’s arm. “It was just a daydream.”

“A fantasy ?” Wedge guessed.

Tycho coloured slightly and nodded. Wedge bent his head to lightly kiss Tycho’s shoulder.

“It’s good to know you still have fantasies about me,” Wedge said warmly. “I’d hate to think that making love had got routine between us.”

“Oh no,” Tycho replied. “It could never be just routine with you.”

Wedge smiled. “So tell me this fantasy.”

“Well, it’s…”

“Kinky ?”

Tycho nodded. “I guess so.”

“Does it involve blood or pain ?” Wedge asked.

Tycho shook his head emphatically. “No, not at all.”

“Good.” Wedge waited, but when Tycho hesitated he spoke again. “So what is it ?”

“It’s…kind of selfish. And seems a bit perverse.”

Wedge’s eyes widened. “You just have to tell me now,” he insisted. “I have to know what this fantasy is you have about me.”

Tycho took a deep breath. “I love making love with you. I love to hear the noises you make and to make you moan and twitch and respond to what I do to you. I love to make you come, and for you to do all those things to me. But, I also have this fantasy of making love to you while you’re unconscious.”

Wedge’s eyebrows shot up but he kept quiet and let Tycho keep talking.

“It’s…hard to describe why,” Tycho went on. “It’s something to do with having you - your body - purely and selfishly to myself. To do exactly as I please and indulge myself in you. You being vulnerable to me. Taking you without your consent or knowledge, though really, you’d know I was going to do it. I couldn’t possibly do it unless you actually gave permission.” He ran out of words and stopped, merely gazing at Wedge anxiously.

Wedge didn’t reply immediately. Tycho had been right to describe it as a selfish fantasy, but as Wedge thought about it, he realized he would gain too. There would be no immediate sexual pleasure for him if he were unconscious but he would be giving a tremendous gift to his lover. He could give Tycho the chance to fulfil his fantasy, but more than that, he would be giving Tycho the gift of absolute trust in him.

The thought of deliberately becoming unconscious and giving himself into Tycho’s possession was somewhat disturbing. Wedge had been forced to take control of his own life at the age of 17, on his parents’ deaths. He’d become an officer by the age of 20 and had since commanded two elite units, the Rogues and the Wraiths. Giving up control of himself so completely was a big step.

But at the same time, the thought made Wedge’s pulse quicken. It carried that spice of danger he felt every time he went into combat. There was a wilder, stereotypically Corellian part of him that underlay his cool, odds-calculating exterior and the two sides of his nature together made him the superb fighter and tactician he was. And that Corellian part urged him to try this new idea.

He did trust Tycho. He trusted him with his life every time they went into battle together. He’d trusted Tycho to fasten him with restraints in other lovemaking sessions. Tycho had never hurt him; he never would. He slept peacefully beside Tycho almost every night. Wedge knew deep in his soul that he could trust Tycho while he was unconscious.

And he would have to be truly unconscious, he knew. There was no way he could simply pretend while Tycho made love to him.

“I’ll do it,” Wedge said. “But have you thought of how to make me properly unconscious for however long ?”

Tycho shook his head. “It was all just a fantasy,” he said, his eyes brilliant with love. “I never got around to practical details.”

He pulled himself closer to Wedge and they kissed. softly and warmly.

“I guess some kind of sleeping pill would be the thing,” Tycho suggested.

“The best and safest are prescription only,” Wedge pointed out. “I’d have to invent a medical problem to get them from the emdee droid and it would go on my med files.”

“Can’t you just requisition something ?” Tycho suggested. “You’re a commanding officer; you can sign off the requisition form and lose the datawork later.”

Wedge gave him a half-serious glare. “You’re suggesting I break the rules ?”

“You bend the rules all the time, Wedge,” Tycho answered. “You’re a genius at it.”

“But not for personal pleasure,” Wedge pointed out.

Tycho acknowledged this with a grunt. He ran his hand back and forth along Wedge’s arm.

They lay quietly together for a couple of minutes.

“Perhaps I could just bash you over the head ?” Tycho suggested at last.

Wedge snorted. “So when you’re done, I wake up with a sore arse and concussion ?”

“I’ll get you some painkillers.”

Wedge’s eyes widened. “I know what might work !” He propped himself up on his elbow. “Remember, I can’t take those non-steroidal anti-inflammatories because they send me to sleep.”

Tycho frowned. “I don’t remember that.”

“I haven’t had any for years,” Wedge told him. “Not since after Yarvin, I don’t think. It’s in my medfiles though. If I have a normal dose of those painkillers I keel over in about ten minutes and I just sleep deeply for about an hour. You can get those over the counter, and they don’t have a lasting effect.”

Tycho’s face brightened. “We could have a trial run. See if they still have that effect on you, how long it lasts, and how deeply they make you sleep.”

Wedge nodded. “We’ll do that this morning. And if it goes well, then tonight you can have me just as you wish.”

Tycho gasped softly. He stared at Wedge for a moment, then pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Wedge let Tycho’s tongue fill his mouth and met it with his own. He moaned softly as Tycho’s free hand stroked down his spine and the kiss broke apart.

“I love you,” Tycho said huskily. “Fuck me, Wedge. Fuck me hard and deep and let me feel you come inside me.”

Excitement pulsed deep through Wedge’s body. He rolled atop Tycho, relishing the feel of his skin and muscles against his own. They kissed hard, hands roaming one another’s bodies as Wedge set about fulfilling Tycho’s demand.

After breakfast, Tycho went out to buy the pills. Wedge put on a light robe and pottered around their quarters, catching up with a few minor domestic chores. He couldn’t bring himself to sit and relax anyway, wondering if the drug would affect him in the way he remembered. Mostly, he hoped so. Wedge wanted Tycho to fulfil the fantasy he’d shared. At the same time, there was still the underlying nervousness at giving himself up so completely. That touch of fear hummed in his body as he waited for Tycho to return.

When Tycho returned, he immediately saw the slight signs of tension in the way Wedge held himself, and in his eyes. He put the small packet of pills on the kitchenette counter where Wedge had just sat down. Wedge picked up the packet and examined it.

“Are they the right kind ?” Tycho asked.

Wedge nodded, still looking at the packet.

“You don’t have to do this,” Tycho said, moving so he could see Wedge’s face.

Wedge looked up at him, his expression serene in spite of the tension around his eyes.

“I want to,” he said quietly. “It’s.. it’s a challenge for me but I know I’ll be safe with you.”

Tycho couldn’t think of what to say. He bent to embrace Wedge, holding him securely within his arms. Wedge relaxed against him for a minute, then kissed him and straightened up. His eyes were bright and Tycho recognised the self-controlled expression he often saw in Wedge’s face before a battle. As Wedge reached for the packet, Tycho almost went to take it away from him. He didn’t want Wedge to feel he had to push himself this way but at the same time he felt humbled that his lover should want to do so much for him. To stop now would be to reject the offering of love and trust that Wedge had given him. And Tycho understood that now Wedge had decided to face up to this fear, he wanted to see the challenge through. Long experience had taught Tycho that Corellian stubbornness was no mere legend.

Wedge poured himself water and took two of the plain white pills with a decisive move, swallowing them straight down. He stood and smiled at Tycho.

“If I remember right, I should fall asleep pretty much anywhere, but we might as well go to the bedroom.”

“Let me know if you start feeling ill,” Tycho insisted, following him through to the other room.

“The emdee didn’t say there was any danger in taking the pills,” Wedge reassured him. “Unless I did it before flying, or anytime I couldn’t just sleep them off. It didn’t say I would get a more severe reaction by repeating a dose.”

In the small bedroom, Wedge altered the polarization of the window to soften the light. Tycho stood near the neatly-made bed and watched as Wedge looked around. Wedge opened his closet and peered inside.

“I have to go shopping soon,” he remarked, looking at a dark green tunic. “I only seem to have two decent tunics for going out. I can’t wear dress uniform every time we want to go to a good restaurant.”

“You complain every time you have to wear dress uniform for an official function anyway,” Tycho told him, joining Wedge at the closet.

“So do you.”

Tycho ignored his point. “Have you still got that brown tunic with the gold detailing on the neck and cuffs ?” he asked. “It really suits you.”

“You gave it to me.” Wedge pulled the tunic from the closet and held it up. The heavy, fire-spider silk fabric had lost some of its shimmer in places.

Tycho caressed the soft fabric. “Keep it a while longer,” he suggested, remembering past occasions when it had been worn, and subsquently removed.

Wedge smiled and put the tunic back on the rail.

They examined a few more things together before Tycho noticed that Wedge’s movements were slower. Wedge swayed slightly, and Tycho caught his shoulders.

“Are you all right ?” he asked.

“Sure.” Wedge covered a sudden yawn, his eyes smiling with pleasure. “You’d better time how long I stay asleep. And see if you can wake me.”

Tycho helped Wedge to the bed and made him sit down. Wedge was relaxed, his eyes half-closing as he yielded to the effect of the drugs. His head drooped as Tycho pulled back the light bedcover. He pulled himself up again, gazing at Tycho with soft, drowsy hazel eyes that melted Tycho’s heart. Tycho kissed him, getting a gentle response as Wedge’s eyes half-closed and he slumped into Tycho’s arms.

“I love you,” Tycho said softly, stripping off Wedge’s robe and lying him down.

Wedge opened his eyes again as Tycho drew the cover over him, his lips moving in a whispered “…you too.” Then he sighed, let his eyes close, and settled down against his pillow.

Tycho glanced at the chrono and sat on the edge of the bed, one hand resting on the cover above Wedge’s torso. He watched, fascinated, as his lover’s breathing slowed and steadied, and his muscles relaxed into deep sleep. Tycho breathed deeply, relishing the sense of tranquillity that descended on the room. He merely sat still, feeling the gentle rise and fall of Wedge’s chest under his hand. Thoughts drifted softly, and blurred into a pleasant sensation of simply being.

After a few minutes, Tycho stirred himself, glancing again at the chrono. Wedge hadn’t moved at all. Tycho pulled the light cover down to Wedge’s waist and leaned over him. He pinched Wedge’s earlobe and called his name quietly. Wedge didn’t respond. Carefully, Tycho opened one eye and touched the surface to check for the reflex. Wedge blinked, as he should, then settled back into stillness as Tycho let his eye close. Tycho felt a sudden sense of relief: Wedge was very deeply asleep but that was all. The pulse in his throat beat steadily under Tycho’s fingers; his breathing was gentle and regular.

Tycho smiled, and slowly drew back the cover to leave Wedge fully exposed to view. He simply looked at first, relishing the shapes of Wedge’s body. Wedge was slender without being skinny, his skin smooth over the long, toned muscles of his arms, back and legs. Tycho slid one hand from Wedge’s shoulder down to his hips, enjoying the feel of the warm skin beneath his palm. Moving more decisively, he gently rolled Wedge onto his back. His own pulse was beating more strongly as he looked at Wedge’s relaxed body displayed for him to explore and enjoy.

There was a new sense of freedom in being able to look, stroke, smell and caress the physical body of his love without pressure. Tycho could indulge himself without worrying about the other man’s feelings or pleasure. On a sudden impulse, he tickled Wedge’s stomach. Awake, Wedge would certainly have reacted. Instead, he lay as quietly as before. Tycho grinned and tried a couple of other sensitive spots, without a response. Giving up on that, he ran one hand over Wedge’s belly and down to his groin, stroking the dark hairs there. Tycho bent and inhaled the warm, musky smell before lightly kissing both thighs. Gently, he pulled Wedge’s legs apart and caressed him intimately. Wedge sighed a little and slept on, his lips slightly parted. Tycho swallowed hard, feeling heat growing in his body.

He straightened up and looked at the chrono again, taking and releasing a deep breath. This was just the trial run, to test the effect of the drugs on Wedge. As much as he wanted to simply ravish Wedge, Tycho stopped himself. Instead, he schooled himself into thinking like a scientist, not a lover. He rolled Wedge onto his belly and moved him into different positions, experimenting to see if it was possible to wake him. He tried kisses, caresses and some delicate pinches in search of a response, carefully increasing the intensity of the stimulation. Tycho’s efforts produced no more than an occasional sigh or brief change in Wedge’s breathing. He stopped after a while, drew the light bedcover back over Wedge, and stood gazing through the window for a few minutes, watching the patterns of traffic swirling through Coruscant’s skies.

After the short break, he turned back to the bed. This time when Tycho pinched an earlobe, Wedge grimaced slightly and his loose muscles tensed for a moment. Tycho stroked his thick hair by way of apology, noting the slight movement of Wedge’s lashes against his cheek in response to the caress. Again, Tycho made a mental note of the time. Wedge had been soundly asleep for a little over a standard hour. Tycho touched his lips to Wedge’s cheek, and headed for the kitchenette.

Wedge stretched, yawned and blinked himself awake. He was dimly aware that the light quality of the room seemed wrong for first thing in the morning, then Tycho spoke.

“How do you feel ?”

Wedge abruptly remembered why he’d just been asleep. He rolled onto his back and rubbed his hands across his face.

“Mmmm, fuzzy,” he mumbled.

He caught a tantalizing scent and his attention suddenly focussed on the steaming mug on the bedside table.

“Caf,” he said more distinctly and started to reach for the mug. Changing his mind, he pushed himself into a sitting position and let Tycho hand him the mug. He held it under his nose and inhaled deeply, not caring that the caf was strong enough to blister the paint off an X-wing.

“It’s a good thing I’m not the jealous type,” Tycho remarked, sitting on the foot of the bed. “The devoted look you’re giving that mug…”

Wedge grinned and sipped. “I love my caf, but I also love the man who made this mugful. I assume it was you,” he added flippantly, glancing towards the door.

Tycho snorted.

Wedge drank some more and relaxed, looking at Tycho.

“I guess I slept all right,” he said. “How long was I out ?”

“About an hour,” Tycho answered. “You’re sure you’re all right ?”

Wedge nodded. “A bit muzzy still, but the way you are when you’ve slept too long or at the wrong time of day. It’ll pass.”

Tycho’s face relaxed. “This pills worked just fine then.”

“I’m glad,” Wedge said truthfully.

He leaned back against his pillow and took his time drinking the caf, which was clearing the muzziness in his head nicely. Wedge wondered what Tycho had done to him while he’d been sleeping. He knew it couldn’t have been much but it was strange, not knowing. Wedge almost asked, but changed his mind. Questions would somehow violate the privacy Tycho had sought and in any case, this was only the trial run.

Wedge considered, and found that he liked the thought of what he’d promised that evening, The love and contentment he could see right now in Tycho’s face was the main source of his pleasure but there was something else. It was the idea of himself as an insensible sexual toy for his lover to enjoy and ravish. Not a partner, not even a bound one. Just a body, oblivious to what was being done to it. He studied Tycho, wondering what it would be like to take him unconscious, and found that the idea didn’t really appeal. He needed the feedback from his lover and the sense of sharing. But giving up control of himself - putting himself utterly into Tycho’s hands to be played with and used – that sent a tingle through his body. Further philosophical thought was interrupted by a growl from his stomach.

Wedge laughed.

“I didn’t eat much breakfast,” he admitted. “And it’s not far off lunch now.”

“It’s not like you’ve done much this morning,” Tycho said. “What do you want to do the rest of the day ?”

Wedge drained the rest of his caf. “Let’s go out. We can have a nice lunch out, pick up some new clothes maybe, and any other shopping we want. Or see a holodrama. Just pretend to be normal people for a day. Then we can bring back take away, eat here and go to bed. You can ravish me while I’m unconscious, and then, when I’ve woken up, I’ll fuck you so hard your ears will ring.”

“Does that last part have to wait till this evening ?” Tycho asked softly, his eyes fixed on Wedge’s.

Wedge grinned evilly. “Yes, it does, Captain Celchu. I’m the military genius here and my plan is for lots of anticipation before satisfaction.”

Tycho sighed. “Yes, sir.”

The day passed as Wedge had suggested. Their attempt at being ordinary people for a day was spoiled now and again when Wedge was recognised and asked for his signature or to have his holograph taken. Wedge always responded graciously to the requests, though Tycho could tell he was somewhat embarrassed, and frankly a little bewildered that anyone should want him to scribble his name on a piece of crumpled flimsi. Tycho stood by, grinning, as Wedge obligingly smiled for strangers’ holocams.

“You know, you’re a born diplomat,” he said, as they left a pair of giggling admirers behind. “I should mention your ease with members of the public to Leia.”

“I did the diplomacy/public relations thing for a year when Rogue Squadron was decommisioned,” Wedge answered tartly. “If anyone asks me to do it again, I’ll resign my commission faster than a Bothan can stab a rival in the back.”

Tycho laughed. “Come on; lets go watch something in a nice, dark holotheatre. No one will notice you in there.”

Home again in the evening, they ate a light takeaway meal of Ithorian cuisine and watched a property design show on the holoviewer, with Wedge making tart comments on some of the design choices. Tycho disagreed once or twice, mainly for the fun of annoying Wedge, who had a much more sincere interest in architecture and design than he did.

When the programme finished, Wedge switched off the holoviewer and turned to look at Tycho, beside him on the sofa. The low hum of anticipation that Tycho had felt all day now turned up a notch. Wedge leaned into him and kissed him, softly at first, then more firmly. When he broke off, Tycho sat with his mouth still slightly open, his heart beating faster and his eyes bright.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Wedge gave him a cocky smile. “I know.”

Rising gracefully, Wedge went first to the kitchenette to pick up the pills. They had arranged things earlier in the evening so there would be no awkward discussions now. Wedge paused at the door to the bedroom and smiled. He looked relaxed and confident.

“I’ll let you know when I’m done in the bathroom.”

Tycho nodded. “I’ll take my time.”

Wedge vanished through into the bedroom with its en-suite bathroom.

Tycho pottered about, tidying things up and disposing of the rubbish from the take away. In reality, Wedge didn’t take very long, but it felt to Tycho as though almost an hour had passed before he heard the call that the bathroom was now free. Tycho swallowed, then headed briskly for the bedroom door. Wedge was sitting on the edge of the bed, a light robe wrapped loosely around him. It revealed the soft skin of his neck and part of his chest, the skin there lightly shaded with hairs. Below the hem were the rounded, almost feminine curve of his calves and his small feet. Wedge smiled reassuringly at him.

“My body will be yours to indulge yourself with when you’re done,” he said.

“Thank you,” Tycho said sincerely.

He turned and hurried into the bathroom. The air was still slightly damp from Wedge’s time inside. Tycho turned the the shower on, turning it a notch higher to his preferred setting, and stripped off his clothes, folding them and putting them neatly to one side. He stepped under the hot water, enjoying the sensation of it flowing over his body. It felt especially good on his half-erect penis. Tycho’s hand wandered down there, first cupping his balls and then closing around his stiffening cock. He thought of Wedge, out there in the bedroom and maybe already relaxing into the deep sleep he’d been in earlier. The memory of the beautiful, limp body he’d explored and posed ready for sex this morning, made Tycho’s pulse jump.

He abandoned himself to the urgency and his hand moved firmly on his penis. Release now would take the pressure off and allow him to take his time over Wedge. Water poured down his body and into his open mouth as Tycho gasped, working himself to climax. It didn’t take long before he came, the dazzling sensation rushing through his body. He leaned against the wall of the cubicle until his head cleared.

When he was back in control, Tycho began methodically washing himself. He kept himself focussed on the immediate tasks as he prepared himself to take his lover’s body. Clean and rinsed, he shut off the water and switched on the hot air controls to dry himself. He took his time, finishing with a brisk rub from a towel to dry the more awkward spots. Tycho cleaned his teeth and drank a little water, then slipped on his his robe. The bedroom would seem cool at first, after the heat of the bathroom. He started to examine his toenails, then realized that now he was delaying things. The moment he’d fantasised about was here. It might be all he had imagined, or it might not, but he had to go through with it. Tycho entered the bedroom.

The room was softly lit, with wall lamps either side of the bed and some evening light coming through the window. Wedge was on his side, the bedcover pulled up to his shoulders, sleeping. Tycho crossed to the bed and looked down at him. This was how he’d imagined it: finding Wedge already unconscious, oblivious to his presence, and his limp body ready to be explored and used. For the first few moments, all Tycho could do was to look, feeling his heart pounding strongly in his chest. Then he picked up the bedcover and pulled it away, leaving Wedge’s body exposed on the bed.

Tycho drew in a long, slow breath at the sight. Leaning forward, he put his hand on the back of Wedge’s neck and slid it over his warm skin. His hand moved between the shoulderblades and down into the curve of Wedge’s back, over his beautiful, rounded ass and along the length of his toned, graceful legs. Tycho kissed his ankle, the back of his knee, his thigh, hip, waist, shoulder and cheek. He gazed at Wedge’s relaxed face, drinking in the details of his dark lashes, the arch of his nose and the soft hair that glowed with rich brown highlights in the lamplight.

This was his; all this beauty was his to enjoy. A warm smile blossomed on Tycho’s face. He gently rolled Wedge onto his back, straightening his legs and settling his arms by his sides. Shedding his robe onto the floor, Tycho climbed onto the bed and began exploring Wedge’s body with his mouth. Sometimes he kissed more firmly, other times he merely brushed his lips over Wedge’s skin. He probed with his tongue and licked, savouring the taste of his lover’s body. He inhaled Wedge’s scent, getting the slightly spicy tones of showersoap with Wedge’s own, personal smell. When he pressed his nose against Wedge’s groin, that scent was stronger and muskier, exciting Tycho further.

He pulled Wedge’s legs apart and kissed the inner thighs then swept his tongue over the skin in long licks. If Wedge had been awake, he would have been trembling and moaning, wanting Tycho to satisfy him completely. But Tycho would be completely selfish. He was hard, but he didn’t want to stop playing yet. He lifted his head and took a few calming breaths, glancing at the chrono to see how much time had passed. He was surprised to see that nearly half an hour had passed already.

Tycho rolled Wedge over onto his belly, careful to ensure that his breathing wasn’t impaired. Then he began kissing and stroking again, sometimes pausing to just look at Wedge’s supple body. He laid a hand over the spot on the side of Wedge’s chest where he had fractured ribs during the run up to the conquest of Coruscant, and silently thanked the Force that both of them had survived. He still had Wedge’s warm, living body to enjoy. Tycho slid his hands over to Wedge’s buttocks and cupped them.

Wedge had, in Tycho’s opinion, the most perfect arse possible. Neat, firm, rounded and perfectly proportioned to his slender frame. It invited the touch of his hands and his mouth. Tycho let his hands follow the shapes of the temping mounds, caressing them before bringing his mouth down to kiss and lick. The hot, demanding pulse in his groin grew. Tycho lifted his head and looked at Wedge, lying limply and oblivious to Tycho’s attentions. His body was there to be taken as Tycho wanted, to be ravished purely for his own satisfaction. And underneath the overwhelming lust, Tycho acknowledged the love and trust that made this moment possible.

For a moment, love, gratitude and desire were balanced within him. Then Tycho glanced back at Wedge’s arse and his stiff penis twitched with need. Tycho grabbed the lube off the bedside table and impatiently pushed Wedge’s thighs apart. He swallowed heavily as he saw the puckered hole waiting for him. A quick smear of lube on his fingers and Tycho slid them inside. Wedge’s body was relaxed, opening easily for him. With just that cursory prep, Tycho lubed his hard cock and thrust himself inside Wedge’s arse.

He breathed a long moan that seemed to rise from the depths of his soul. The warm tightness around his cock was enhanced by the guilty pleasure of violating his lover’s unconcious body. Wedge had freely given his consent, but from the moment he’d fallen into his drugged sleep, he’d surrendered his ability to withdraw that consent, no matter what Tycho did. Withdrawing himself to almost his full length, Tycho then slowly eased himself deep into Wedge again. Eyes closed, he did this a few more times, teasing himself with the slow glide in and out of Wedge’s body.

Tycho’s body was taut, the sensation of orgasm building within him. He opened his eyes and looked down at Wedge, lying motionless beneath him. He lowered his head, kissing and licking the back of Wedge’s neck as he began to move his hips faster. Wedge’s body rocked passively as Tycho thrust into him. His breathing hitched and he made a soft, involuntary sound. The small, helpless noise almost made Tycho come right then. His own moans of pleasure were getting deeper. His whole body felt like a thermal detonator set to blow. He thrust faster and harder, pounding into Wedge’s unresisting body.

If Wedge reacted at all, Tycho was in no state to notice. He gasped, and then his vision filled with shooting stars and orgasm exploded through his body. He cried Wedge’s name without knowing it. As the rapid movements slowed, Tycho’s head drooped and he softly kissed Wedge’s back. Then his strength seemed to fade and he collapsed on top of Wedge. He stayed there a few moments, relishing the skin to skin contact, then roused himself enough to pull free. Wriggling around, he drew Wedge onto his side, and lay curled behind him, uppermost arm and leg draped over Wedge to hold him close. Closing his eyes, his face almost buried in Wedge’s hair, Tycho allowed himself to drift into a doze.

Wedge became aware of Tycho’s warmth against his back, and of being held closely. He half-smiled, his eyes still closed, luxuriating in the feelings of security and love. After a few moments, he gently stretched, becoming aware that this time Tycho had indeed fulfilled his fantasy in full. Tycho stirred slightly too.

“How are you ?” he mumbled, his mouth close to Wedge’s left ear.

“Fine,” Wedge replied honestly. “Just a bit muzzy, like before.”

“I love you, Wedge.”

Wedge chuckled. “I know, I can feel it.” He pushed his ass back against Tycho and wriggled it to indicate just where he could feel it.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I ?” Tycho asked.

“No,” Wedge reassured him. “I can feel it, but it doesn’t hurt.”

“Good.” Tycho kissed the back of Wedge’s shoulder. “Wait. I know how we can do this better.” Wedge disengaged himself enough to roll over. Belly to belly, they tangled arms and legs around one another and kissed softly.

Wedge gazed into Tycho’s brilliant blue eyes, seeing the love and contentment reflected there.

“I don’t need to ask how it went,” he said.

“It was beautiful,” Tycho said. He paused to think. “It was private. Having you all to myself. Doing just as I liked, for as long as I liked without worrying about anything but myself.”

“You liked playing with me ?” Wedge remembered his earlier idea of himself as a living sex toy for Tycho’s use alone. “Just using me for your own pleasure ?”

“Force ! Yes.” Tycho’s expression changed, becoming anxious. “But I do love you, Wedge.”

Wedge smiled, then kissed him. “I never doubted that,” he reassured his lover. “I like the idea of you playing with me and fucking me like a sex doll.”

“Not quite a sex doll,” Tycho protested. “It has to be a living, breathing you. Just…a helpless, passive you with no feelings or needs to consider, that I can do with as I wish.” He looked a little guilty at admitting such selfishness.

“The emotional attachment of a real relationship combined with the insensible body of a sex toy,” Wedge suggested.

Tycho thought for a moment. “I guess so.”

Wedge stroked a hand along Tycho’s back. “It turns out we have compatible kinks.” He grinned, and then added. “The idea of being your sex toy turns me on, but I miss the fun of it. I’d like to record a holo of you using me so I can watch it afterwards.”

Tycho looked at him in some surprise. “Perhaps if you record it without telling me, so I don’t get self-conscious. I thought my fantasy was odd enough. You really like the idea of watching yourself being used like a sex toy ?”

By way of answer, Wedge pushed his hips towards Tycho and prodded him in the belly with the tip of his semi-hard penis. Tycho glanced down.

“I guess you do,” he answered himself.

He kissed Wedge hard and slid his hand along Wedge’s side to his hips.

“It would be a shame to waste that,” Tycho whispered, the tip of his tongue flicking against Wedge’s earlobe. At the same time, he slid his hand between their bodies to Wedge’s groin.

Wedge’s pulse jumped and he gasped as Tycho’s warm hand closed around his penis. Tycho squeezed gently a couple of times and Wedge grew harder in response. Turning his head, Wedge found Tycho’s mouth and kissed him eagerly. Lips parted and tongues met. Tycho's tongue in his mouth and hand on his cock made Wedge feel as though he were being made love to at both ends at once. He seemed to turn to mush, and subsided onto his back.

Tycho released his penis and rolled with him, propping himself on hands and knees over Wedge. He smiled, then he lowered his head to fill Wedge’s mouth again with his tongue. Wedge uttered a muffled moan as Tycho made love to his mouth. He lay with his legs spread and his arms out, open to Tycho’s loving. Tycho’s palms rubbed in circles over his nipples, which instantly became erect. Wedge writhed at the delicious sensations, bedsheets bunched in his fists as he clutched them. Withdrawing from Wedge’s mouth, Tycho turned his tongue on the hard nipples.

Wedge drew in a sharp gasp as the tip of Tycho’s tongue flickered back and forth over one nipple. His back arched and his legs spread wider. Tycho played with his nipples, working back and forth between them. One hand gradually slid along Wedge’s belly, getting closer to his aching groin with tantalising slowness. Wedge moaned as the fingers reached his pubic hair. They stopped there as Tycho gently nibbled on a hard nipple. Wedge thrust his hips up in frustration.

“Aaah, Tycho. For Sith’s sake…” he begged.

Tycho chuckled. “Is this what you want ?” His fingers moved down again.

“Yes !”

In one quick move, Tycho grasped Wedge’s penis in his hand and turned to take the end of it in his mouth, now kneeling beside him.

Wedge cried out incoherently at the warm touch of Tycho’s mouth around the head of his penis. Tycho carefully lowered his head, engulfing more of Wedge’s length. Then he withdrew, letting the head of Wedge’s penis pull free from his lips. Wedge wimpered at the exquisite touch on such a sensitive area. Tycho did the same again twice, making Wedge dizzy and breathless. Then Tycho took him into his mouth again and began a steady rhythm.

Wedge let his eyes close as the sensations became increasingly intense. His muscles became tighter and his breathing harsher. He twitched, his mind clouding and the universe shrinking to nothing but the sensations that centred in his cock and his tight balls. Then Tycho stopped. Wedge cried out as the peak slipped away too soon. He opened his eyes and after a moment, things cleared and he saw Tycho looking back and grinning at him.

“Kriff !” The curse was breathless.

“You want some more ?” Tycho enquired. He was on his knees, turned away from Wedge. His head was low, near Wedge’s penis, but his tight arse was raised and closer to Wedge’s head. Wedge swallowed.

“I’ll show you what I want.”

He stretched an arm out to grab the lube from the bedside table. As soon as he had it, he sat up. Tycho started to straighten, but Wedge got his free hand on Tycho’s back and pushed him down again.

“I’m having this,” he growled, and nipped Tycho’s left buttock.

Wedge lubed his fingers, then with his left hand on Tycho’s back, keeping him bent over, stroked his arsehole. It was Tycho’s turn to moan. Wedge grinned, and delicately stimulated the sensitive area. He gently inserted the tip of his finger and watched in satisfaction as Tycho wimpered and trembled. As Wedge went on teasing him, Tycho gasped, his pale skin starting to flush. When Wedge finally reached underneath Tycho with his left hand, his lover’s cock was as hard as durasteel.

“Aaaaaah,” Tycho breathed, his head lifting.

Wedge began steadily working Tycho with both hands, listening with pleasure to the gasps and moans. Tycho’s body became taut as Wedge brought him close to orgasm. Then Wedge stopped, sliding his fingers out.Tycho wimpered in frustration and pushed his arse back towards Wedge. Wasting no time, Wedge smeared a little more lube on himself, then speared Tycho with his cock. He grasped Tycho’s hips as he pushed himself inside, breathing out steadily in pleasure at the tight hold. Looking down, Wedge watched his cock as it slid slowly in and out of Tycho’s arse. If he looked in front, he saw the long curve of Tycho’s back, and the back of his lowered head as it rested on his arms. His lover was prostrated before him, his arse in the air so it could be fucked.

The sight just about shattered Wedge’s self-control. First he took hold of Tycho’s cock, making a sheath for it with his hand. Then he began thrusting faster. His balls swung back and forth as he moved, adding to the delicious sensations. Tycho was moaning steadily, the sound increasing in intensity. The sound fed into Wedge’s excitement. He was gasping and moaning himself, his body tightening into a knot of tension. Tycho’s moans suddenly became a deeper sound, then a cry as he came. His body bucked and his arse clenched tighter around Wedge’s cock. Orgasm exploded through Wedge, spreading in a burning rush from his balls throughout his body. His thrusts slowed and stopped, then Tycho buckled beneath him and they collapsed onto the bed.

They just lay together for a minute, breathing slowing and heads clearing. Wedge finally pulled himself free of Tycho, who rolled over to face him. They kissed gently and continued to lie together. Another couple of minutes passed before Tycho spoke.

“There’s something wrong.”

“Did I hurt you ?” Wedge asked anxiously.

Tycho shook his head and smiled. “The pillows are at the other end of the bed.”

“Good point.” Wedge realized he was cooling down now and would be feeling cold shortly. The bedcover was in a crumpled heap at the foot of the bed.

Tycho yawned. “I need to use the bathroom.”

“Good idea. You go first.”

Tycho kissed him and rolled off the bed onto his feet.

While he was in the bathroom, Wedge remade the bed and fetched glasses of sunfruit juice. He downed half of his in one go, then took the rest at a more leisurely pace. When Tycho emerged, Wedge took his turn in the bathroom, cleaning himself up. He returned to the bedroom to find that the window had been polarized to full darkness, and Tycho was already in bed. Wedge slipped in beside him and they kissed.

“I love you,” Tycho said. “Thank you for letting me try my fantasy.”

“I love you,” Wedge answered simply. “I enjoyed it too. I discovered something new about myself.”

“I’m glad.” Tycho’s next words were lost in a yawn, that he hastily covered with his hand. “I think I need tomorrow off to recover from my day off,” he remarked.

“Too late to schedule it now,” Wedge said.

Tycho grinned. “Maybe I should pull a sickie.”

“I suspect your commanding officer might find out,” Wedge said, mock-seriously.

“Good point. In which case, I’d better get to sleep.”

They wrapped their arms around one another and kissed. Wedge held on to Tycho, enjoying the physical and emotional closeness. He looked into the intensely blue eyes and thought how lucky he was to have this man for his lover. Once more he kissed Tycho, relishing the feel of his lips against his own. Then Wedge released him.

“Good night,” he said softly.

Tycho smiled. “Good night, love.”

They rolled apart and switched out the bedside lights. Wedge stretched and settled himself, aware of Tycho doing the same close by. Tomorrow, they would be back at the business of war against the Empire. Before long they would be in combat, with the risk that one or both of them would die. That uncertainty made days like today all the more precious. When they rose tomorrow, they would be Commander Antilles and Captain Celchu again, but now, in private, they were just lovers. Wedge silently thanked the Force that he had Tycho to share his life with, for however long that would last.

He smiled to himself, closed his eyes, and began to drift into peaceful sleep.


End file.
